Eldigan
Eltshan is the Lord of Nodion during the first generation of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and wielder of the Demon Sword Mistletain. He has a younger half-sister, Rackesis, who greatly looks up to him. He was a close friend of both Siglud and Cuan, who he first met at Barhara's military academy. Eltshan is eternally loyal to the Agustrian royal family, as his ancestors were indirect descendants of Hezul who inadvertantly inherited the Hezul major Holy Blood. Due to this, they swore to use the Mistletain to protect said royal family. During Verdane's invasion of Grandbell, Siglud captured Evans castle and used it as a base of operations. Eltshan came to Siglud and promised to watch over Evans while Siglud marched deeper into Verdane. Later, Elliot, the prince of Heirhein, moves out to capture Evans, but he is stopped by Eltshan and his Cross Knights. Eltshan is held in custody for a short time because of this, but is shortly afterward released. Once Verdane was subdued, Siglud is forced to fight against Agustria, and Eltshan is ordered to march out to vanquish Siglud's army. As they clash swords, Rackesis speaks to Eltshan and tries to convince him to stop fighting. Eltshan is moved enough to try to reason with King Chagall, gives his Earth Sword to Rackesis before leaving to speak to his king. However, the king refuses to listen, and has Eltshan executed for treason. His wife, Grahnye, left for her parents' house in Lenster along with their son, Aless, in order to avoid being caught up in the war in Agustria. In-Game Eltshan is seen twice on the battlefield; first during Chapter 1 than latter in Chapter 3. In Chapter 1, he is your ally, and with the Cross Knights, makes short work of Elliot. In Chapter 3 however, he fights you. Fitting the Camus archetype, he has no ill will towards Siglud's party. Even though he has no skills, Eltshan is extremely difficult to defeat normally thanks to his 5-Star Leadership and the Mistletain. It is best to just have Rackesis talk to him to get the Earth Sword for her, and more importantly, get Eltshan off the battlefield. Base Stats In Chapter 1 |Paladin |Major Hezul |20 |60 |15 |7 |15 |15 |0 |15 |15 |9 |None |Sword - * Lance - B |Mistletain Steel Lance *'Leadership Stars:' 5 *'Gold:' 3000 In Chapter 3 |Paladin |Major Hezul |25 |65 |22 |7 |18 |20 |7 |24 |20 |9 |None |Sword - * Lance - B |Mistletain *'Leadership Stars:' 5 *'Gold:' 3000 Trivia *Nanna's lover conversation with Aless in the Final Chapter reveals that Eltshan and Rackesis have different mothers and also reveals that Rackesis fell in love with him, although Eltshan's feelings are never made clear regarding this. * The "What have I been fighting for" quote that Sigurd uses if Eltosan is killed in battle may have inspired the quote "What am I fighting for" quote used by Zero in the game Mega Man X4, which was released in mid-1997, while Seisen no Keifu was released in mid-1996. =Gallery= File:Eltshan.png Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Enemies